


Glitter, Nail Polish and Bad Jokes

by merdel11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Relationship, Happy Nico, I laughed out loud, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Pride, Pride Parades, Sassy Nico, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, Will is Will, based on the prompt pride gear, getting ready for a pride parade, i have to search hard tho, i searched up pan shirts for will and found the one that i liked the most and gave it to him, its awesome, nico didnt, nvm, there are no proper tags for will and im sad, will and i thought it was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Nico and Will get ready for Nico's first pride parade. Banter, idiocy and bickering. What more do you need?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Glitter, Nail Polish and Bad Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Pride Gear"
> 
> This fic flowed through me. It came so easily for me to write. 
> 
> Also, I read Carry On recently sooo.... that's why I'm able to write proper banter. I'm also obsessed with Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Toizer, so i think I have a ship type.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Don’t you think this is a bit too much, Will?” 

Nico was standing in front of the bathroom mirror of in the Hades cabin, staring at himself and the colourfulness of his outfit. Compared to his usual attire—which consisted of black, black and more black—the bright rainbow flags on his cheeks and the array of different multi-coloured bracelets that adornded his wrist were a stark contrast to his dark jeans and shirt. Nico felt uncomfortable in the sharp hues. He felt exposed, like the shell he normally hid behind has been ripped from his body and he was left bleeding in the aftermath. 

Okay, so that may be a bit dramatic, but you get the jist. 

“Oh, c’mon Neeks!” Will huffed from the main part of the cabin. He was currently packing a backpack full of water, snacks, ibuprofen, ambrosia and whatever else you would need for a day-long escapade. “Most people dress up in costumes and drag and paint their whole body in head-to-toe glittery body paint. Live a little!” 

Nico looked back at his reflection in the mirror. He guessed it wasn’t that bad. It’s only a little colour, right? He could handle that. Besides, Will’s got a point. Truly, what he was wearing wasn’t that out there. 

Nico internally groaned. Was that positivity he sensed? Oh, gods, Will’s rubbing off on him. 

He took one more glance in the mirror and then turned away, strolling into the bunk area. _Whatever_ , Nico thought. _It’s only one day_. 

Nico ungracefully plopped onto one of the many beds. The late morning sun spilled through the singular window in the cabin and onto the dark sheets underneath him. Will was on the other side of the cabin, scouring through the mess on Nico’s desk, no doubt looking for something that was lost between the endless piles of _stuff._ He was wearing simple khaki shorts and a pink, yellow and blue plaid shirt. It looked like a normal enough outfit, but Nico knew that if he turned around, he’d be bombarded with flashy pride gear. Nico didn’t actually know what Will was wearing for he had refused to show Nico when he burst into his cabin about an hour ago. He had a change of clothes in the backpack he was now filling and switched into them when Nico was in the bathroom, putting on the accessories Will had shoved at him. Knowing the other boy, he’s probably wearing something extravagant or cheesy. He tends to go all-out during celebrations. Will’s like his father in that way. 

Nico groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. “Are you almost done?” Nico complained. 

“Yes, you whiny baby. You’ll be thanking me later for packing extra.” 

“Yeah, sure. Your back won’t though.” 

“ _My_ back?” Will questioned. “Who said I’m carrying this?” 

“I did. Right now. You pack it, you carry it.” 

Will grumbled something under his breath, probably some sarcastic comment or other. It didn’t really matter as Nico chose to ignore him. Instead, he poked at a loose thread from the pillow beside him. He probably should put the cover back on the pillow before it gets all dirty and he has to wash that too. Eh, that was a task for a different time. 

Finally, about five minutes later, Will was packed and ready to go. Within that time, he successfully hid his front half from Nico’s view, the damed idiot. Nico could’ve forced Will to show him, but one, Nico really didn’t want to get up, and two, where’s the fun in that? 

“You ready for a day full of fun?” Will asked cheerily. Swinging the backpack onto his shoulders, Will turned around and Nico was assaulted with the most idiotic shirt he ever laid his eyes on. Never mind the full face of pink, yellow and blue (which Nico now realized matched Will’s plaid shirt as the pan flag colours) and the dazzling bracelets on his wrists, not to mention his painted, sparkly nails. All Nico could focus on was the worst joke in existence. 

“What the hell is that?” Nico said instead of answering Will’s question. 

Will frowned. “What the hell is what?” 

Nico pointed at the offending shirt. “That. ‘Straight out of the cabinet’? Seriously?” 

Will rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I don’t know about you, Mr. I-Don't-Have-A-Sense-Of-Humor, but I thought it was fitting.” 

Nico _hmphed_ then shrugged. “For you, I guess.” 

“I know that was supposed to be an insult, but as anything that is related to me is positive, I’m going to take it as a compliment, thank you very much.” Will opened the doors to the cabin and started walking down the steps of the building. 

“You’re welcome very much,” Nico said snarkily, leaving the comfortable bed and running to catch up with him. 

He slipped his hand into Will’s once he caught up. Together, they strode through the greenery towards Half-Blood Hill. Several other campers were waiting by Thalia’s tree, most decked in bright clothing and makeup, some with matching flag capes. The Aphrodite’s cabin’s suggestion of going to New York’s pride parade as a group was a good one, Nico thought. When it was suggested at a recent councilor’s meeting, almost everyone agreed excitedly. Chiron didn’t see why not, so he organized a way to get there and we were off on our way. He did make everyone going to promise to make sure they had supplies if a monster did attack, though, which was reasonable enough. Not to mention, what demigod would be stupid enough not to? 

Once everyone was gathered, they traveled down the hillside and into several vans that had _Delphi Strawberry Service_ printed on the side of them. Nico glanced at Will beside him and the several other camper’s around him. He couldn’t help but feel excited. Growing up in the forties and traveling from quest to quest, Nico didn’t really have much time to ever go to a pride parade before, much less know about them. It was only a few months ago that he found out about them, courtesy of Percy and his New Yorker knowledge. He was thankful for that. 

Will turned to him and grinned. Nico could tell that this was going to be fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! It was short but sweet. 
> 
> I may write another Pride related fic before June ends, but who knows o(*￣︶￣*)o
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! See you soon! Stay safe and stay healthy!
> 
> https://linktr.ee/merdel11 <\-- a link to my linktree which has has links to donation spots, petitions, articles and research areas towards the Black Lives Matter Movement. Take a look.


End file.
